Price of the kindness
by Aoi Faith
Summary: The sequel of Meaning of your existence. Mai was in danger. Her soul was seperated from her body and she didn't had much time. How the SPR will help her? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how to call this one. I don't think it is a poem since I make it as a lyric and it isn't a song too because I just make it randomly. Oh well, just read and tell me what do you think.

It is the sequel for the meaning of your existence. Happy reading!

* * *

_In this darkness  
all by myself_

**Mai sat beside the pond. She looked at the pond quietly, her surrounding was dark.**

_The sound of rippling water  
Awakening my memory_

"Mai, tea." Naru said from his office. Mai muttered something while went to the kitchen. Lin chuckled from his office.

"They never changed..." Madoka said while keep chuckling.

They back to their work when a big 'bang' heard and "EGOISTICAL, ARROGANT, HIGH AND MIGHTY, OVERCONFIDENT,NARCISSIST!!" Lin and Madoka sighed.

"Here's go again..." Lin and Madoka said in unison.

_It's resonating_

"**Bou-san, Ayako, Masako-chan, John, Yasuhara-kun, Lin-san, Madoka-san, Gene, Ryou-kun, Kazahaya-nii, nee-san, Naru..." Mai whispered. She buried her head to her knees.**

_Time goes by  
The miracle of our encounter_

Naru was looking at his pc when Mai approched him. He glanched at his watch.

"Hey Mai! How are you?" Houshou asked.

"I'm fine, bou-san. Have any progress yet?" Mai asked.

Naru looked at them. Ayako came and talked to her too. 'She is easy to be anyone's friend.' He thought. The principal came and took a priest.

"Good afternoon, nice to meet you. My name is John Brown." He said with kansai dialect. Mai, Houshou and Ayako tried to surpress their laughter but failed miserablely.

The principal sweatdropped. "He is a priest that came from Australia..." He said.

Mai introduced the other to him. The principal left them. Mai looked at Naru who kept quiet.

"What are you doing, Naru-chan?" Mai asked.

Naru turned to her, his eyes widened in surprise. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you called me just now?" He asked her suspiciously. 'Is she know me?'

"AH! So you're called Naru-chan too by the other! Narcissist's Naru-chan!" She stated.

Naru sweatdropped a bit. 'Stupid girl, stupid call, stupid brain. But she managed to make me surprised...'

_The breezes flowing through  
So calm and gentle  
I heard it  
Your voice in the wind_

"**Naru... I promised and I will always keep it..." Mai whispered while staring at the dark sky. **

_If you know  
How cold and hurt I am  
Without you beside me_

Naru looked at the pendant and key at his hand. "Why can't you stay beside me, stupid girl... Why you have to meet the same fate like him?"

Mai sat at the side of pond. She let her knees in the water. She moved her knees back and forth. "Naru, I missed you... I want to meet you.."

_I trust our promise  
We will meet each other with smile_

Mai laid at the grass and closed her eyes. She let out a silent tear.

Naru leaned at the wall and looked out to the window. His tear fall down.

_I'll wait for you  
Even I have to shed much tears  
Even I waited in cold and pain_

Lin looked at the man who he had lived with since he was seven years old. He was much expressionless and colder than after Gene died. He would only say about work. He avoided everything about Mai. Everyone will say that he wasn't care about her but Lin know.

He was the most one who cared about her.

_I will wait for you  
Until the day when the promise fulfilled  
Until we can meet each other with smile_

"**Naru..." Mai whispered inaudible. "I'll waiting for you." Someone looked at her with his blue eyes behind the tree. He smiled at her back.**

**Naru looked at the soulless girl in his brother's hand coldly. But his mind and his heart screamed her name. Gene could heard it but he also called her name in his mind, his voice and his heart. The twin brothers felt the same. "Mai..." Naru whispered in low and creaked voice. "I promise I will find you. Wait for me. I'll find you. I'll definitely will find you."**

_In this darkness  
In this darkness_

How's it? It was the first time for me to make the story like this. I am nervous if I make it right or not. Or is this able to be understand or not. Well, I'm still learning!

RevieW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reader and reviewer! Here's an update! I'm a bit late than usual, I know that. BUt I had done it ASAP. Okay, let's move to flashback a bit! I know you're already impatient, (laugh). But let's unfold the mystery first!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 2

_My name is Taniyama Mai, eighteen years old senior high school girl. I work at SPR, it's a psychic research which leads by my narcissist boss, Shibuya Kazuya who I gave a nickname Naru because of his narcissist behavior. I liked this team so much. _

_The oldest is Lin-san, an assistant and guardian of Naru. He is an onmyouji. He is tall and polite. He is also very secretive. I heard he had five shikis with him! I want to see it! _

_The monk, Takigawa Houshou or I called him Bou-san. He's a bassist in his band. He is also had a long hair. He is very cheerful and protective brother. I like him! He likes to annoy Ayako very much that make her slap or punch him. _

_Ayako is a miko and daughter of a hospital owner. She is infected by her family's job. She is the most one who took care or concerned us when we are hurt. I scolded by her sometimes. She taught me how to bandage my wound by myself. She like her job as a miko. For the first time I saw her power is when she purified the spirit at fisherman's village. She's look so beautiful! _

_Then the shy and polite priest, John Brown. He is Australian and has a weird assent. At the first time, we laughed at him because of it, but now I used to hear it. He is a peace-lover. He is good at giving advice too!_

_And an annoying famous medium, Hara Masako. She is celebrity so it isn't weird that she is arrogant and annoying. She likes to cling at Naru but luckily, he doesn't respond her at all. Well, her power is great but it doesn't mean she could get whatever she wants!_

_Sometimes, Yasuhara Osamu is also helping us with his intelligent. His brain is as good as Naru (maybe). He is also very friendly and loves to joke. __I felt bad for Bou-san because he usually targeted to annoy Bou-san.__I wonder if he really like Bou-san though._

_There's Madoka Mori too! She is Naru's teacher and Lin-san's friend! She taught Naru about ghost hunting. Naru and Lin-san seemed afraid to her a bit. Especially Naru... I should learn from her. She is the only one that scolded Naru because of is cold behavior. _

_I love to be with them. It liked have a family again since mine had gone. I always make them in trouble because my reckless. Naru always scold or tease me has small brain or maybe brainless. That arrogant, egoististical, overconfident, high and mighty, genius Narcissist!!_

Tonight, he told me all about him. I cried in betrayal and happiness. I felt betrayed because he had lied to me for two years! But I am happy too because he want to speak the truth. For a night, I cried hard. I felt confused what to do. I didn't go to school to gather my energy again for the next day. I calmed myself and told myself to accept it.

I felt bad too. I hurt him.. He kept say sorry but I couldn't bring myself to respond him. I just cry and cry. I didn't mean it. I just had a hard time to accept it. I can't easily accept it after he lied to me for two years.

That afternoon I went to SPR as usual. I took a deep breath and came in. The bell on the door ringing.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted to no one and came in.

"You're late, Mai tea." Naru 'greeted' me.

'_I arrived in time you jerk!' I thought._

"You're late for ten minutes." He replied from his office.

"I think out aloud again! Geez..." I went to Lin's office. "Lin-san, do you want some tea?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you,Mai." He replied.

I closed the door slowly and went to the kitchen. I boiled the water and grumbled. '_Naru should learn from Lin-san how to show gratitude...'_I heard a chuckle from Lin's office.

I looked at the window. The sky was cloudy. I remembered about him again. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I couldn't say it to Naru yet. I want to know the reason first. Even I felt betrayed and sad. 'You can't blame him without knowing his reason again Mai.' I thought to myself. I felt bad when I called him a killer back then. I squeaked when I heard a whistle. The water was boiled.

I made the tea for them and for me. I knocked Lin's office and put the tea on his table. He smiled a bit. He changed over these two years. At the first time, he never smile or called my name. I afraid of him too. But now, I felt happy with him. He's like a father or a brother for me.

I put my tea on my desk and came to Naru's office not bother to knock. He won't answer anyway. I put the tea on his table. I didn't have the courage to look at him. I turned and walked out.

" You don't want to wait until I say thanks,Mai?" He strangely asked. I turned at him quite annoyed.

"Don't act stupid Naru, we know that you won't say it, 'I am high and mighty' Narcissist!" I replied him.

He chuckled a bit. I turned again and walked to the door when I heard he said, "Thank you" then I stumbled and fall down. I looked at him disbelieve. "Isn't necessary because it's your job as my assistant." He continued. I scowled and went out from his office. Of course, I won't forget to slam the door.

"That Naru..." I said pissed. I sat at my desk and began to work. The paper was high. He's really like to make me work! He was so annoying and cool! Why can't he learn from his broth...

I stunned when I thought that. I remembered at my dream last night. He told me the truth. He told me his real name...

'Eugene Davis. It's my real name,Mai. Noll...I mean Naru is my twin brother.' Gene said to me last night. 'I got into an accident three years ago and Noll came to find me.'

I sat at the chair and rested my head on the table. Even I didn't do anything today, I felt very tired. I didn't fell to doing anything too. What should I do! Well, I'm the one who thought that he is Naru and he never said that he is Naru too. He didn't lie but he also didn't tell me the truth. He said it after these three years. I can't help to feel upset. Damn, I can't think clearly!

"Mai, if you want to sleep, go home." Naru mocked me. I jolted up surprised. He smirked. Argh! How I hate that smirk!

"I just.. AH! Forgot it! What do you want, anyway!" I replied him.

He ignored me and went to Lin's office. I huffed and back to work. Weirdly, I finished my work faster this time. Bou-san and Ayako came right after I cleaned all that paper. I made them ice coffee and ice tea. They were bickering over many things. John and Masako came a while after. I made them some tea and refilled Naru and Lin's tea. Even it was daily activity but I felt something different today.

"Tell them that this is not a cafe or club. If they didn't need anything just go home." Naru said to me coldly without bother to look up from his beloved notebook and PC.

"Tell them by yourself! Really Naru, they came when you called them for a case. Why can't they come when they want?" I answered him back and stucked my tongue.

"Stop act so childish,Mai. You're already eighteen."

"So are you! You're bickering about this and that. You're childish too, aren't you." I smirked at him. 'I got you!' Naru smirked. 'Maybe not...'

"It's because I can't work carefully in noisy place unlike you who didn't have to use your brain. I used it properly." He pissed me. I clenched my fist. This narcissist! Is he really his... I shook my head. Dammit! I can't get it off my mind!

I turned and stormed out from the office. I slammed the door shut. The other laughed.

"Another fighting?" Bou-san asked. He patted my head. I sighed. I must meet him immediately. It bothered me so much. "Hey, do you want to go to the restaurant with me today? My treat!" He offered.

"Sorry, bou-san. I want to go home faster today. Next time okay?" I asked. He blinked at me, I rarely refused since it fun to go with them.

"Do you have any problem Mai?" Bou-san concernly asked. I took a deep breathed and turned to see him with a smile.

"Nope, except for that narcissist, I had nooo problem!" I said to him. I cleaned my desk and washed the dishes. I went to Naru's office. "Naru, I had finished my work, can I go home now?"

He looked at the clock and nodded. "Thank you." I said before closed the door properly which earned a confused stare from my narcissist boss.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Bou-san asked.

"No,thanks. See you tomorrow."

I went out from the office and back to home as fast as I could. When I search for the key, I couldn't find it. "This is surely not my day." I said. I took the spare key in the mail box and came in. I went straight to the bedroom and soon I fall asleep.

I'll try to post it at least one or two weeks from now . Hopefully I can...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update(double update with my other story!) Sorry, it took a long time. Anyone missed me? No? (TT)

Thanks for the reader and the reviewer. I'm going to reply all the review now.

canadianviolet (1,2)- Haha, clad you like it!

Sakuya'sGirll (1)- Yep, I had planned it when I did my first story.

imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee (1)- Nice to know you, Rachel. Don't worry, just read and you'll find out the answer of your question.

SS (1)- yes, you right! It was made by me.

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909 (1,2)- It took a long time this time, sorry!

Anonymous(1)-I'll try my best!!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 3

_IN THE DREAM_

_When I opened my eyes, I found him looking at me sadly. "Mai.." He called me._

"_Gene, how are you?" I asked smiling. He smiled back. The scene changed into a park. We sat at the chair park._

"_You looked down." He said._

"_Ah,Sorry about yesterday... I didn't mean to..." I uneasily answered._

"_I'm sorry,Mai.. I..." He was fidgeting uncomfortly._

"_It's okay, Gene...Thank you for telling me the truth. I admitted I am disappointed but I felt happy too because you want to tell me."_

_He smiled at me. "Thank you..."_

"_Where are you, Gene? You said that Naru is searching for you, isn't it? What happened?"_

_Gene looked down to his hands for awhile before turned to face me. "...I'll show you..." He said._

The park was suddenly full of people. I jumped in surprise. Even this wasn't the first time, I still surprised. The people were laughing and playing. I found myself and Gene stood in the middle of the park.

I saw Gene was sitting at the chair. His appearance was same like now. He was greeted by a man . He has dark blue hair and eyes. His used a blue coat and a hat. He looked like hiding from something. Is he a thief or something like that?

"Hi, are you a traveler?" That man asked.

Gene looked at him and smiled. "You can say I am." He answered. "How about you?"

"I am a vice president of a corporation. Do you believe it?"

"Yes, It's hard to believe to see a vice president walking in a park and wearing a coat and a hat though." They laughed.

"Actually, I run from my office! Can you imagine how I must fighting against a thousand pile of papers? My secretary must have searching for me now. And if he found out, he will tied me with some chains!" That man laughed a bit and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I search for something but I can't find it. I think I must go home before I'm out off money." Gene looked down.

"What are you searching for? You don't have to answer if you don't want. Even I want to know..." That man asked.

Gene laughed a bit when he heard the last part. That man seemed eagerly to know. "A certain people... or spirit maybe... I am not sure about it too... I am a medium. I can see spirit or something like that. Don't laugh at me. I told you the truth."

"Wow, A spirit! I want to see that too! Ah, My name is Tsukiyomi Kazahaya. What's yours?"

"I em..." Gene hesitated.

"Eugene Davis? Are you english?" Kazahaya asked.

Gene looked at him surprised. "How did you know!? You can read people's mind?"

Kazahaya chuckled. "It's written on your bag." Gene blushed. "You're work as a medium too much! You must be surrounded by many psychic people, don't you!"

_I laughed a bit. Gene__,__ who was beside me__,__ blushed too. "I'm curious why your parent let you go alone while Naru must be guarded by Lin." I said. He blushed more. _

"You are interesting! Come to my place! I want to hear your story, Davis-san!" Kazahaya said.

"You can call me Gene."

"Then call me Kazahaya. Nice to meet you, Gene!"

"It's nice to see a YOU have a NEW friend, KAZAHAYA." Someone in front of them said with a 'black aura' behind him.

Kazahaya turned and found a very furious young man. That man took Kazahaya's hat which make his dark blue hair revealed and hit him quite hard.

"How could you run to the park while your work waiting!!" He scolded.

"I want to go and finish it... But I had a friend so..." Kazahaya said trying to find an excuse.

"Nice try, Kazahaya." He turned to Gene. "You don't have any problem if you go with us to wait him finish his work, do you?" He smiled to Gene but giving –Don't try to help him- look. "I don't mind if you do anyway. I can tied you both there." He added with –I don't have any problem to do it- tone.

Gene sweatdropped. "Do as you want..." Gene said.

"What! No fair! You should help me!" Kazahaya whinned.

"Thank you for your cooperation." That young man said. He pulled Kazahaya and Gene followed them.

That man took them and went to a corporation to finish Kazahaya's work then they went home. Gene was given an empty house of his. It was quite big and empty so he can fill that house with anything he want. He asked Gene to take care that house since no one live there.

"_Kazahaya-san__ is a good man, isn't it?" I asked. Gene nodded and smiled happily. "Who is the__ dark brown haired__ man beside him?"_

"_He is Yamada Ryoutarou, Kazahaya's assistant. He is as serious and stri__ct__ as Lin.__ But he and Kazahaya are interesting. They really a good combination.__" Gene replied. We laughed. _

Gene told them about his job as a medium and about mystical things. They became interested and learned about it from Gene. Ryoutarou was Kazahaya's secretary and best friend. He also became his friend. Gene accepted the offer to do some research with them. They do a lot of research about many things.

Kazahaya sat at the chair while typing something. "You have a brother?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yes, his name is Oliver Davis. I called him Noll." Gene replied while clean his desk.

"Oliver Davis?"

"Yes! He is famous scientist! He is quite well-known!"

"Never heard of him." Kazahaya looked up from his computer and strecthed up. _I laughed hard. Naru-chan must be very angry if he heard it!_ "How is he looked like?" He asked.

"His appearance is exactly like me, we're twin. But our attitude is much different. That idiot scientist is such a workaholic and cold people. Hardly ever say thanks and please sincerely." Gene said.

"It's fun have a sibling like that. Mine is much worse. We are fighting over the wealth. My mother and their mother killed each other because of that. They hated me too. I wish I can found Airi-san even only her spirit. They told me that she had died."

"We're same, aren't we? I search for someone, but they told me that they had died." They smiled to each other and then continued our research. Kazahaya also helped Gene if he could escape from Ryoutarou or he had time when Gene did cleansing. Gene taught Ryoutarou some about Onmyouji because he found out Ryoutarou has a talent. Kazahaya was taught to do a research of history or type of ghost.

But they triggered something that shouldn't be. They searched about an evil spirit who ate people's power and could manipulate people's mind. Or so it said in the book that Gene got.

"In the book, it called Ein." Gene said. Ryoutarou took the book.

"It has no certain shape?" Ryoutarou asked.

"The book informed that. I heard that Ein is a dangerous spirit from the writer spirit that I countered before, so I decide to cleanse it."

"It's sound interesting. Do you have any information?"

"Yes, actually I found out a woman from that writer spirit that had also experienced it. I managed to get in contact with her and she agreed to share it with me."

That time, Kazahaya had left many documents and it can't wait anymore or he would be killed by Ryoutarou. Gene went out by himself. He declined Kazahaya's offer to take a driver with him. He took some necessary thing and go. He left the rest in that house.

That night, the two of them seemed restless. Ryoutarou has managed to call a shiki. The shiki wasn't so good. It only had a special ability to transfer anything it saw to the master. But it useful for this time, Ryoutarou called his shiki to search for Gene. His shiki was eagle shaped spirit.

Ryoutarou used his power to let Kazahaya look through his shiki and then...

_Gene stopped the memory. "It's enough, Mai. I think you had known enough." He said._

"_What happened next?" I asked._

"_I...well died..." He looked away. I knew that was not a lie but it also was not the whole truth._

"_Gene__, t__old me! What happened!" I shouted. I forced him to look at me. _

_Suddenly Gene disappeared. I heard him called my name but I can't see where he is. _

"_Since he didn't want to show you, let me show you. Taniyama Mai-chan." Someone whispered in my ear. I looked at my back. Gene was there__, i__n the dark night at the street..._

_A car hit Gene once. The woman went out to see him. I screamed and ran to see him. I saw he was still breathing. I shouted to that woman to help him but that woman trembled. She didn't see me. She got into the car and turned it on. I stood in front of Gene. But that car moved through my body and hit him once more. That woman got out and took him to her car and went away. _

_When I turned again, I saw her throw him into a pond. I screamed his name. _

"_I hope a thank you from you but oh well.. See you again, Taniyama Mai-chan." Someone whispered to me again.__ "See you soon..." _

_I knelt down and sobbed. "GENE!!" I shouted._

I woke upin a cold sweet at midnight. My head was hurt so much. I clutched at my blanket and cried again. I didn't back to sleep, I just can't. I took a shower and made my own breakfast.

I got out from my house at six in the morning. I remembered that park. That was the park that I used to go with my mother after my father died. I sat down at the chair park and looked around, I hope they still come here. For some reason, I got a feeling that they would come.

After I sat for two hours, there were two men walked to me. They looked at me for a while but they walked through.

"Tsukiyomi Kazahaya-san and Yamada Ryoutarou-san?" I asked with a thousand prayers that I called the right person. They looked at me in surprise. Yup, it's the person that I waited.

"How do you know us?" The man that had dark blue eyes and hair asked. I thought that he is Kazahaya.

"Who are you?"The dark brown eyes and hair man who I presumed as Ryoutarou asked too.

I stood up and bowed to them. "I... want to know where Gene gone. The place where he promised to meet the woman." I replied not bother to answer their question.

"You know something about Gene?!" Kazahaya asked.

They two looked at each other. I don't think that I could tell them that I can meet Gene in my dream because they looked like wouldn't let me go easily. "Someone told me about you. I am Taniyama Mai. I work with his twin's, Oliver Davis." I answered.

"His twin came here?!" Kazahaya said in surprise.

"He must be search for his brother..." Ryoutarou said. "Well, Taniyama-san, It's frustating that we also didn't know where he had gone... He didn't tell us..."

"...I understand, Thank you. I'll ask him by myself." I said and bowed.

Ryoutarou hold my wrist when I wanted turn away."Wait! What do you mean by ask him by yourself? Are you a psychic?" He asked.

Did I say 'by myself' just now? Yes, I did. Stupid mouth... "No... I... have a power to see him through the dream. Yesterday he told me about it but refuse to tell where he is. I thought I could know it from you..."

Ryoutarou released my hand. "I see... I had searched for him in these three years too. Taniyama-san, if you don't mind, I would take you with us. Gene lived in a house of mine three years ago and we had many researches. Maybe you cold find any clue from those things." Ryoutarou added.

"Can I think about it for a while?" I asked. This Ryoutarou was really sharp. He thought everything fast and predicted everything. He was a bit similiar to Naru but he was more polite like Lin.

Before Kazahaya said anything, Ryoutarou gave me a phone. "Please write down your address and your phone number." Ryoutarou said.

I took the phone and wrote it down. Ryoutarou gave me his and Kazahaya's. Then I went back to my house. 'see you soon...' whose voice was that and what it means? I shook my head and looked at my phone. I had typed a message for Kazahaya. I sighed. Hopefully I wouldn't get trouble. I pressed the 'send' button. After that, I went out for lunch at Shibuya.

After ate my lunch, I walked back to SPR office. Should I tell him? I hesitated a bit. I can't tell him... I looked at my phone. Kazahaya mailed me that he would take me from my apartment. He told me to pack a bit. Maybe he wanted me to stay for a while.

I phoned Naru in front of the door. I waited until he took the phone.

"Where's Mai? She should have come now..." I heard Naru said that from outside the office. "Hello, SPR here."

"Naru, I think I can't go to work today..." I whispered and tried to hold my tears. 'I'm sorry'

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"Yes, I caught in cold."

"I thought an idiot wouldn't catch in cold." I didn't have to saw him to knew that he smirked now.

"Shut up, you narcissist. I don't have any mood to argue with you. I will back to work when I get better or you'll get in cold too. A genius could catch in cold too as far I know." I heard he chuckled furiously from outside the office but I heard nothing from my phone.

"You can take your day off." He said in monotone. This narcissist! How he could said calmly after that stupid chuckle!? I put my phone on my pocket. I went home after take a last glance.

The next day, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou came and took me to Gene's former house. It was still same as before. They explained to me what they did there. I showed them SPR's photo. "He is exactly like Gene." Kazahaya commented.

"Except his behavior." I uttered.

They laughed. "Gene said about that too..." He looked down.

"So, what we should do to help you?" Ryoutarou changed the subject.

"I want to see everything about 'Ein' first." I answered. They nodded and gave me all the information that they had.

"Are you a medium like Gene?" Kazahaya asked while piling the books in front of me. Now I prefer to fill a pile of papers in the office than read a pile of these books...

"No, I had an ESP. They called me a clairvoyant. I could see psychic things from the dream. Gene is my spirit guide." I explained. Thankfully, I remember what they explained to me.

It would take more time than I think... I read the book at the bed in Gene's former room while they were cleaning the house. Suddenly, Gene appeared beside me. I surprised. Well, I'm still awake!

He seemed angry. "I don't want you to be involved, Mai." He sternly said.

"I refused to back." I answered him back with same level of stern voice.

"Why don't you tell Noll?!" I backed a bit in fear. I never heard him so angry. Gene was always smiling as far I know.

"I... I can't tell him..." I was figdetting uneasily. I liked a naughty child who scolded by her older brother.

"You know that this is dangerous! Did you see last night!? I got thrown out from your dream! Ein had you now!" Gene told me in high voice.

"I know! That's why I can't tell Naru! I don't want him to be hurt!" I shouted back.

"He doesn't want to look you hurt too, Mai! Please tell him..." Gene's voice backed to normal. But his voice still showed some anger and disappointment.

I shook my head. "No..." I replied.

"Mai!" Gene scolded.

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou came to see the voices. Ryoutarou's eyes were widened in surprise. "Gene.." He said. Kazahaya looked confused. Ryoutarou used his shiki to let Kazahaya saw him.

"Gene!" Kazahaya said happily.

Gene sighed and looked at his friends. "Kazahaya, Ryou, please bring her back to home. You know how dangerous Ein is." Gene said.

"No! I don't want!" I stubbornly said. We glared at each other for a quite a long time. I used to do it because of a certain naricissist.

Ryoutarou ruffled his hair a bit. He moved toward them. "We will protect her, Gene. We promised." Ryoutarou said while patting my shoulder. Before Gene could say anything, Ryoutarou continued, "Sorry for being selfish but I need her to find you. I don't care whether you let us to find you or not but I want to find you."

"Sorry Gene, I agree with them." Kazahaya said. Gene looked at them. He nodded in defeat.

I hugged Gene happily. Ryoutarou tried to touch him but failed. Gene disappeared. Ryoutarou seemed upset. They were really missed him. Kazahaya patted Ryoutarou's shoulder."Let's back to sleep." They greeted me a good night and went out.

The morning after, they asked me if I found anything. Gene didn't appear last night. I also didn't see any dream. I apologized to them because I couldn't help them soon.

"It's alright, Mai. You don't have to rush." Kazahaya told me. He smiled at me.

"Kazahaya-san, what do you think about Gene?" I asked.

"He...is an interesting and friendly." He looked at the photo that hanged on the wall. It was the photo of them.

"He not only helps people but he helps spirit too." Ryoutarou added.

"That stupid taught us about ghost hunting or supernatural things. He realized that Ryou had a skill."

"Then he taught me about onmyouji. He said one of his guardian is a skilled onmyouji." They seemed lost in their own world. I think they felt nostalgic. If I saw from the dust here, I assumed they haven't come for quite a long time.

"He must be talked about Lin-san. He is a great onmyouji!" I exclaimed.

"I think that is his name. He told me that he will take me to him so I can learn more." Ryoutarou looked at the photo sadly.

"I can take you to Lin-san if you want."

"Maybe later. I want to find this stupid medium first." He smiled sadly.

They showed me more about the ghost that they exorcised or they researched. They also told me some stories. We talked a lot. I learned that Kazahaya was searching for his aunt and Ryoutarou was Kazahaya's friend from elementary school who taken by his aunt to be Kazahaya's assistant. His aunt cared about him more than his mother who was eagerly want to win their family's wealth. I felt sorry to him.

After dinner, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou seemed had a serious talk. I waited them at the library while read about Ein in Gene's handwrite. I relieved he write it in Japanese with a good kanji not like a certain people in SPR office who rarely could write it correctly but still with his high and mighty attitude.

"I'm sorry Mai, tomorrow we must go to a meeting so we can't help you. But don't worry, you're safe inside this house. Gene made a barrier here." Kazahaya explained when he came in. I nodded. They went away by car that night. I took some books to my room. I don't know why Naru and Yasuhara could like to read a lot. My eyes were really tired after read a few books. I slept and dreamed something about a map book.

The next day, I searched for that book. I found a map that marked by red pen. I took it and went out after write a note for them. I totally forgot about their warn. I bet at this new hope. I can't wait to find him.

I used the train and arrived at the small place near the temple in the evening. It looked like they were celebrating a festival. I walked to see around. There're many people here. The stands were crowded.

"Mom! Mom! Please buy this for me!" A girl pleaded to her mother to buy a cotton candy. Her mother smiled and bought it for her. "Thanks mom! I love you!"

"I love you too, my sweet daughter." Her mother replied. They walked away.

I smiled at them. I felt a bit nostalgic. "Mother... I missed you..." I whispered.

My mother and I used to go to the festival together even father had gone. I walked again to the temple. I felt like I had seen this temple before. It's so quiet and there weren't a lot of person here. I looked at the stand near the temple. It sold a various thing but my eyes caught on a thing.

I walked to that stand and observed that thing carefully. It was a silver sword pendant tied in black chain. It glinted beautifully.

"Did it get your interest, little girl?" The man asked. I blushed a bit. I noticed I had stared at it for quite a long time. It was not cost much so I bought it.

When I want to go away, that man caught my hand. That man stared at me for a while."Did I do something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"You will get into something bad. You had to be careful." He warned. He handed me something.

"What's this?" I asked about the pendant he gave to me. It was a bow shaped pendant.

"It's a pairing to the sword pendant you had bought. Take it. You'll need it."

"No, I will buy it. How much it cost?" He smiled at me and moved his mouth. I barely hear his word. "What did you say?" I asked again.

"Be save for your most precious person." With that whisper, he had gone. I rubbed my eyes. Was I seeing things? I looked at the two pendants on my hand. It was real... I'm not dreaming or seeing things.

I used the pendant with bow pendant and put the others in my pocket. I went into the temple and looked around. No one there...

I looked at the back of the temple. There was a forest there. I heard something dripping there. I followed the sound and arrived at the pond. The pond that I saw in the dream. I knelt down to see the water. It was quite deep but because the water was clean, I could see through the water. I saw it... "Gene..." I whispered happily. My tears fallen down again. "I found you..."

Suddenly, something appeared near me. I could felt it. An enormous aura... But it felt so hollow that make me afraid.

"Taniyama Mai-chan, we met again." I heard that voice again.

* * *

Hopefully it isn't feel to awkward...


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I just had a scary dream or a nightmare to be exact. It was really strange one. I still remembered it somehow. Maybe I can use it as the story too... (laugh sheepishly).

Thank you for the reviewers! It really encourage me! Thanks for the readers too!!

canadianviolet- Hey, it is Mai after all, She liked to be a magnet trouble (laugh)

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909- I'm glad that you liked it. This is the last part of the past story, the next chapter will back to the present. Keep reading!!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 4

"Are you... Ein?" I asked. I heard it chuckled. That aura materialized in front of me. It took a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes form. I reached his eyes level. He used a dark blue shirt and jeans. With the light from the moon, he looked perfect handsome man. Normally, I would look him with awe. But I was looking him with a feeling that hard to describe. I felt afraid, scared but also sad and angry.

"Do you afraid of me, Mai-chan?" Ein asked. I can't answer him back. I myself didn't know how I felt about him. "You're huh? I don't know why you are afraid of me. I looked like a normal person, I think." He took my hand and put it on his chest. He closed his eyes. "See? You could felt my heartbeat too!" He claimed. I felt his heart beating steadily. I also could feel his hands were warm.

He reopened his eyes. His eyes looked at me blankly. "Why are you so hollow?" I asked.

He released my hand and touched my cheek. "Why are you crying? Are you afraid of me?" He asked back.

"I... I don't know! I just felt sad! I don't like this feeling! I dislike it!" I stammered. I found myself hug him. I didn't know why but seeing him so empty made me so sad. How could anyone be so empty like that?

He looked at me surprised. "Are you crying for me?" He asked.

"I don't know.. I don't know... I just feel sad..."

"You're so kind, Mai-chan... But sometimes your kindness can bring you to your death." He chuckled. "But if you want, you can do something for me. The only thing that could keep me filled." He hugged me back. He whispered something to me.

The next thing that I knew, I walked to the road. It was so dark. I knew this place but where is it? Why am I here? A car appeared, I saw the driver was a woman, she was smiling. The car hit me hard. I landed on the ground painfully. My body felt so hurt. I struggled to breath. My lung screamed for air. The driver didn't come out and drove the car away. Am I going to die here?

The rain poured to my body. The water was mixed with my blood. My eyes felt so heavy. I can't open it. I don't want to die...

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom. Why am I here? I took something out from my pocket. "I think Naru will like it." I smiled.

I switched the light on. I took a paper and write a birthday wishes for him. His birthday will come a month later.Let's see, what should I do... I want to give him a party. Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara definitely will help me. I doubted if Lin-san will help me too... I could ask Madoka to take Naru to the place.

I glanced at the window. I saw Naru and Lin out from the car. What are they doing here? I looked at the clock. It was eleven at night! Did they receive any case again?

I didn't realize that my body was starting to disappear. I heard the door opened. "How could they get in!? I locked the door... Did I?" I said. When I touched the knob, my vision became dark.

Naru pov

I used her key to come inside. I looked at the bedroom. The light was still on. I walked to her bedroom. She wasn't there. I looked around. There was no sign of her.

"Is she there?" Lin asked. I shook my head. "Let's see inside. Maybe she left something..."

We started to search for any clue. I saw an envelope on the table. I took it and I observed it carefully. I saw Mai's writting 'To Naru-chan' there.

I opened the envelope and something dropped. There was a letter there. I took the pendant and read the message.

"What is that?" Lin asked. He took the letter and read it. He looked at me sadly. "Naru..."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn IT!!" I cursed while holding the pendant. "Why can't you give it to me by yourself, not by your stupid letter!"

"Naru, don't grip it that strong or you'll broke it." Lin said to me. I looked at the pendant.

"Mai..." I gripped the pendant with various feeling.

Originial Pov

"How is she?" Kazahaya asked. They had taken Mai to the hospital in time. Her life wasn't in danger anymore but she is still in coma.

"I don't know how to descibe it but she is cursed by something." Ryoutarou said.

"Stupid girl... I told you not to go out from the house!" Kazahaya said while hold Mai's hand firmly.

Suddenly Gene appeared again."Gene!" Ryoutarou said surprised.

"Her memory is stolen from her." Gene said sadly. He moved to caressed her forehead.

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't know...I managed to get it back...But I can only tied it with the ghost in your house. I don't have enough power."

"So, If we cleanse them, Mai will retrieve her memory?" kazahaya asked. Gene nodded. "I'm sorry Gene... I failed to protect her..." Gene looked at him and smiled.

"At least you managed to save her." With that whisper, Gene vanished again.

Mai opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked. Kazahaya bit his lip. He tried not to ask about her eyes which changed into dark color.

"You're at hospital. You got into an accident. Do you remember?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yes... A car hitted me... Aw, my body is hurt..." She winced in pain.

Ryoutarou went out to call the doctor. The doctor told them to wait outside while she check on Mai. Kazahaya looked at the board that named Tsukiyomi in front of the room. He actually used his surname because he was panic and couldn't think anything too clearly. He put any name in the paper.

"Ryou." Kazahaya said. Ryoutarou looked at him. "I will take her to our home."

"What!? What will your sisters say if you took Mai home!" Ryoutarou said in low but stern voice.

"That's why I change her name into Tsukiyomi... I need you to work with me." Kazahaya looked at Ryoutarou hopefully. "I have to protect her for Gene's behalf. We had failed once! I don't want to failed for the second time."

Ryoutarou ruffled his own hair a bit and groaned. He let out a long sigh. Suddenly he smirked at Kazahaya. "It seems your stubborn haven't change." He said. Kazahaya blinked in confuse. Ryoutarou chuckled. "I have lived with you for fifteen years, Kazahaya." He said.

He leaned to the wall behing him. "Hey,Kazahaya... I don't know why but I felt afraid back then when I saw her on the road. I repeatly said in my mind. 'please be safe'. I want to protect her not only for Gene's behalf but for my behalf too."

Kazahaya laughed a bit. "You're right. I did it for my behalf too."

"Hey, how about if you introduced her as your sister and changed her name? I think they won't ask about it. We can say that she is Airi-san's daughter. They also liked Airi-san after all."

"I felt bad to use her name to lie but... That's quite a good idea... As expected from my assistant!" They laughed. "Seriously, Ryou. I don't know what should I do if I'm alone. You're the best that I ever had." Kazahaya smiled to him.

"And you're the most troublesome that I ever met." Ryoutarou replied.

The door was opened. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou moved to the door. The doctor came out from the room. "Tsukiyomi Kazahaya-sama?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am. How is my sister, doc?" Kazahaya asked.

"Your sister get an amnesia. She can't remember anything except the accident. And her eyes, I don't understand why she had different eye color. Maybe she had transplant her eye before?"

"Yeah... Her eye injured before... so..."

"It's alright, I understand. Her injuries are quite deep so it must tended seriously if you don't want it left a scar."

"Okay, I understand. I will pay no matter it's cost but do your best to take care her. I won't let it left a scar. She's just eighteen."

"You don't have to worry about the bill, this hospital received much support from your corporation so it is our responsibility to pay back. We definitely will do our best, Tsukiyomi-sama."

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and excused herself. They came into Mai's room. They saw her looking at the window.

"How are you feeling, Maiya-chan?" Kazahaya asked. Ryoutarou gave him a –who's that?- look.

Mai looked at them and smiled. "Much better, Is that my name?" She asked.

"Yes, your name is Tsukiyomi Maiya. He is Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, your older brother and I am his friend and his secretary, Yamada Ryoutarou." Ryoutarou said to play along.

"I felt I have heard it before. I'm sorry I can't remember..." Mai looked down to her hand.

Kazahaya touched her hand. "You don't have to worry, Mai... You'll remember later. For now concentrate to heal your wound. I hate to see your beautiful face injured."

"Okay, I understand, Kazahaya-san." She said cheerfully.

"Call me Nii-san. I am your brother..." He sweatdropped a bit. Her subconsious still remember some things.

"Kazahaya-nii?" Kazahaya smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Why when you called me Mai just now I felt something different?" Kazahaya stunned.

"I don't know, maybe because you had an amnesia? I usually called you like that." She looked at me curiously before smiled and nodded 'Why are you trusted other people so easy!!' Kazahaya shouted in his mind, thanks for her naivity that make him felt like be a really bad guy. "Go to sleep Mai." Kazahaya caressed her forehead. She laid on the bed slowly and closed her eyes. Not long after that, she drifted to sleep.

"I will protect you this time. We will protect you." Kazahaya whispered.

Mai awaken at the pond side. She rubbed her eyes. She looked at the surface of water and sighed. Her left eyes and her hair were black. "Have a nice dream?" Ein asked. She jumped a bit.

"Ein-san..." She said. "You startled me!"

Ein chuckled. "I never dreamed even I'm asleep." He said while walking to the pond.

"What will you usually do?" She looked at the pond sadly.

"Don't know, don't care. I am Ein after all. An existense who had no desire, no heart and no shape. "

Mai looked at him sadly. She took a deep breathe and walked to the pond. She hugged him. Ein was surprised a bit. "Can I call you with another name?" She asked. Ein looked at her confused but he nodded. "Rei... It means zero but it wasn't because you're nothing but it because you will start your life. I will help you. I promised to you and I intend to fulfill it."

Ein hugged her back. "How can you make me feel something?" He asked.

"Because you had a heart so you could feel something inside. You had a desire so you make me to stay. You had a form so I can touch you right now. You are just feeling lonely." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Mai opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water on her face. She looked up. Ein was smiling at her but his tears were falling down. Mai lifted her hand to weep his tears.

"See? You had a heart,Ein-san." Mai said.

Ein hugged her more tighter. "Rei. I want you to call me Rei. The name which you gave to me."

"Rei." Mai replied. He looked at her smiling.

"Mai..." He whispered.

* * *

The next chapter will back to the present!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's an update! Phew, It was quite fast, wasn't it? No? (TT)

Thanks to all the reviewer:

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909- () Do you think so?

silencer-LOLLIPOP-- yep, he supposed to but Mai make him to have one. Haha, find out whether he is or not

canadianviolet- Thank you!

And all the readers, happy reading!

* * *

Chap 5-back to present

Naru moved to his brother's side and patted his shoulder. Gene put Mai down. Naru took Mai's hand and checked her pulse. "We need to take Mai to the hospital. She needs some medical support to maintain her body." Naru explained. Ayako and Kazahaya ran out from the room. Naru knew that they will do something about it. "Takigawa-san..." Naru paused. He looked at the monk who looked at Mai blankly like a lost child. He understood what he felt. He turned to the other. "Yasuhara-san, Lin, take our equipment back." Naru instructed.

"Tsukiyomi! Call Matsuzaki hospital, just use my name and told them to come here fast." Ayako said while handing a note. "I will wait for them downstairs." Ayako and Kazahaya were separated at the hallway. Kazahaya hurried to the phone. Lin and Yasuhara took the map and went out.

"I will take her, Gene, Davis-san, get back to your room and rest. You two look pale." Ryoutarou said.

Ryoutarou carried Mai to downstairs. Houshou sat at the couch at base depressed. Masako cried quietly. John tried to comfort them. Yasuhara and Lin collected all the equipment. Gene and Naru went to their room.

"Kazahaya, what happened? Is the exorcist failed again?" Nekane asked when they were bumped at the corridor in second floor.

Kazahaya looked away. "The exorcism was success but Mai.." Kazahaya said. He clenched his fist and trembled a bit.

"What happened to her!" Nekane shook Kazahaya's shoulder.

"She... She became unconscious because of something..."

"Is she... Is Maiya alright?"

Kazahaya looked at her. He looked at the honest and caring eyes of his sister. "Maiya... I mean Taniyama Mai. It is her real name." He said. "I don't know if she is alright or not but..."

"Taniyama Mai?" Nekane gasped. "Oh my God..."

Nekano pulled Nekane's hand from Kazahaya's shoulder. "Go Kazahaya, don't worry about the corporation. We'll handle it." Nekano said. Kazahaya nodded. "Forget about all those stupid wealth competition, just focus yourself to do what you have to... no, what you want to do right now." Nekano continued.

Kazahaya nodded again and went away. "Just make sure she'll be alright." Nekano whispered the last part.

"Nekano-nee, she... she is really..." Nekane said.

"Seems like we had done a great mistake..." Nekano said while stroked Nekane's hair. "We don't have any time to mourning what we have done. We still have something to do." Nekane nodded.

Kazahaya went to the other house where Gene used to live more than three years ago after called for the hospital. Nekane and Nekano were look after their corporation while Kazahaya and Ryoutarou away.

Ryoutarou, Ayako and Yukari went with Mai to the hospital by ambulance. Masako went to the hospital not long after them. She went by a car which driven by the driver from that house.

Naru was sitting at the bed. He buried his head to his knees. Gene was sitting at the edge of the bed stared at his brother.

"Noll." He called Naru. Naru just kept silence. "I'm sorry..." Gene continued. "I should have aware that Ein had made a pact with Mai..."

"Stop blaming yourself, stupid brother." Naru murmured. "It was the seventh time you apologized today." Naru still didn't look up. He kept buried his head to his knees.

"Still ignorance as always, don't you? Idiot scientist..."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to keep mourning?" Gene said irritated.

"I'm not mourning. Shut up."

Gene gripped Naru's collar and pulled it up. He made Naru look at him. "She is waiting for you! She wants you to find her!" He shouted.

'**I know it better than you. I'm thinking right now. If you don't want to keep your mouth shut, you can start to explain, stupid medium. How I could do anything if I don't know the circumstances?' **Naru said sternly in telepathic.

Gene let him go and stared him dumbly. "..."

Naru noticed Gene stared at him. "Are you amazed by my good looking?" Naru asked and smirked.

Gene sweat dropped. "Narcissist... Naru is perfect for you..." Naru raised an eyebrow. Gene sighed. "Ein... is a ghost who had no heart, no desire and no form. It takes any form. Human, animal, or so what I learnt from the book." Gene said.

"How did you recognize if it had no form?" Naru asked.

"I haven't met it yet. I waited for a woman who had encountered the ghost but she didn't come to the promised place. I went to the city near that place. As I know, she lived there but I found nothing. When I was going home, a car hit me. I don't really know what happened." Gene dropped himself at the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I think she didn't mean to hit me. She looked afraid when she hit me. Ein must have manipulated her mind so she hit me again and threw my body at a pond. I saw through Mai that there's a festival held near a temple even I don't remember saw that temple before. When Mai stepped at the temple's stair, I got pushed by unknown force." Gene continued.

Naru heard at his word carefully. He never encountered or heard that kind of ghost before. Maybe he had but he couldn't remember that type of ghost. This ghost would be very dangerous. "Gene, can you contact Mai?" Naru asked. Gene sat up and looked at him strangely. "You could use her power to materialized, in other word, you had a connection with her. In fact, you are a..." Naru paused in a second and continued, "...spirit and you are still solid. It means you still connected with her."

Gene thought awhile and smiled at Naru. He ruffled Naru's hair with a bit force. "It's worthy to try. You are really a scientist." Gene said. "An idiot scientist."

Masako's pov

I walked to Mai's room in the hospital. It was a VIP room. I opened the door slowly and looked around the room. Yamada was sitting at the couch while Ayako was fallen asleep on the chair beside Mai.

I walked to Mai slowly and knelt down beside her bed. I looked at my former rival. Mai's skin was a bit pale than usual. I held my tears. Even if I felt jealous to her, I couldn't hate her.

I liked to annoy her but looking at my former rival like this made me very sad. I knew that Naru would never reply my love. I had given it up from the beginning. I thought if I could blackmail him with his real identity, I could win him but I was wrong. I knew that.

But when looked at Mai who was never give up, I can't help it. Even Bou-san and Ayako like her nature. 'I won't lose to a normal girl like her.' That was I thought but when I discovered that she is a clairvoyant, I was very angry. She was not a normal girl but I didn't know why but my decision become stronger. I did anything to get Naru. But now I understand. I did it because I looked her as a friend and I want Mai look at me the same as I look her. Mai was my first real friend. Mai was honest and caring. Even I had annoyed her for many times, she was never really angry at me. She encouraged me when I trapped in Urado's case.

I took her hand and leaned it to my forehead. "Mai..." I whispered and prayed silently.

Original pov

"No use, I can't receive any answer." Gene said exhausted. He lay at the bed and breathed heavily.

"Gene, do you know anything that Mai bring with when the accident occurred?" Naru asked.

Gene jerked up and glared at his brother. "Noll, are you going to use it? It's dangerous bet! How if you fail to stop the memory when Mai got separated! You will get mental damage!"

"There's no such a definite winning in this world, but if I didn't try it, I definitely lose the bet."

Gene growled. He never won from his brother when he had determined to do something. Lin knocked the door and came in. "Sleep now, I'll let you do that tomorrow." Lin said.

The twin nodded. Lin took his things and moved to Yasuhara's room. Yasuhara has his own room even there was two beds. When Lin came in, Yasuhara had moved his bag to the corner. Even Lin amazed with his bag and backpack. Yasuhara only took some clothes and the rest were books and paper.

Houshou and John fall asleep at the base. Misaki covered them with a blanket. "You have done a good job..." Misaki whispered to them. She left the room and cried silently. "Maiya-sama, please be safe..."

Ayako and Masako fall asleep at Mai's hospital room, Yukari dumped a blanket to them. She looked at Mai intently. Completely unaware that Ryoutarou was in the room too. "Narusawa, you could stay here. I have something that I must do." Ryoutarou said. Yukari startled and blushed.

"I understand, Ryoutarou-sama..."Yukari said. Ryoutarou left the room. He saw Lin's shiki there. He smiled a bit and went out from the hospital. He took his car and left.

On the pond

Mai was telling a story about Cinderella. She was sitting on the ground and leaned at the tree and the children spirit was around her. "They lived happily forever." Mai finished her story. The children who listened to her were smiling excitedly.

"I want to meet the Cinderella!" The girl spirit said.

"I want to go to the castle!" The boy spirit said.

"I want to play with the mouse..." The other said.

They were talking about the story to the other. Mai smiled at them. Rei appeared from the forest behind and sat beside her. "Rei-sama!" They greeted.

"Have fun with Mai-chan?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! Mai-nee was telling us about Cinderella just now!" They said excitedly.

"Okay, it's already dawn, take a rest, kids."

"Okay!!" They floated on the pond and disappeared.

Rei turned at Mai. "Mai, you..."

Before he could finish his word, Mai pulled him to her lap. "You too. Take a rest." Mai said while playing with his hair.

Rei chuckled. "You're a weirdest girl I ever met." Rei said. "But don't think I will forget about that." He closed his eyes. Mai sang a lullaby. After she finished, she looked at the man on her lap.

"Please give me more time." Mai said. She sighed heavily. She looked around the lake and the forest then she looked back to Rei. "Have a nice dream." She whispered. "Rei..."

* * *

another cliffie? Haha!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, here's an update! THanks for the reviewer:

flamegirl5500- I like your theory. But won't tell you whether you guess me right or not! (Wink)

-silencer-LOLLIPOP-- Take a deep breath and calm down! I already update it!

canadianviolet- Hehe, you know I like to be cliffie... I really want to make Gene is still alive. Poor him if he always be the only spirit member (Laugh)

And all the readers!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 6

On the morning, they gathered in the living room. There were a set of couch with the table and a big TV. Behind the couch were a long table and some chairs. There were tall vases of plant in every corner of the room. There were also five computers which headed to the long table.

Lin, Naru and Yasuhara sat on the couch oppose Gene, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou. There were some books and paper on the table in front of them. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou had brought all the research they had. The other, except Ayako and Masako who stayed with Mai in the hospital, was sitting on the chair behind them. Gene had told them what happened between him, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou three years ago and he had told Mai about it.

"Ryou's shiki caught some spirit activity near a place. Not long after that, Ryou's shiki destroyed by something. When we got there, we found Mai in the pool of blood. We immediately take her to the hospital. Her eye color changed that time. After she released from the hospital, Mai stayed at this house. Her power as clairvoyant showed her this house's past and she told me and Ryou about it. But after a while, she forgot all about it and I don't know why. Gene said that her subconscious refused to let her remember. That's all that I know. " Kazahaya ended his story. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

Naru was looking at the book while listening at Kazahaya's story while Lin and Yasuhara saved the information. Kazahaya sighed when he saw no respond from Naru. Naru was concentrated to read the book that Gene received from the writer's spirit. It said that Ein could grant a wish but it had a price. But Ein was not a good spirit so it only takes the price without granted the wish or so it said. Naru gripped the book tightly. If anyone read that, they would assumed that Mai was tricked by the ghost. But what wishes she had that make her go to this spirit? Especially even she had read this.

Kazahaya turned to Ryoutarou. "Ryou, get it out." Kazahaya said. Ryoutarou nodded and took a small bag. He opened the bag and let a black stained book out. Most of the book was tainted with dried blood. Houshou gulped when he saw that. He knew whose blood it was. John was trembling a bit. He refused to think whose blood that stained the book was. Yasuhara's eyes were widened in surprise, the blood scent still could be smelt. Lin took a deep breath to calm himself. Naru looked up from the book and stared at the blood stained map book in silence.

"It was the book I marked. Mai found that and went to the marked place. I knew where it is but they said that they didn't find any temple. So I..." Gene hesitated. 'Maybe I was wrong... I know I shouldn't tell Mai. It's all my fault!' Gene continued in his mind. Ryoutarou cut in,

"I found this book beside Mai when we found her. As you can see, it can't be read anymore. I went back to that place sometime but I didn't find any temple there or even a festival like Gene told us." Ryoutarou said. He took another map book and pointed at a place. "We found her around here." He explained.

Naru took the blood stained book. Yasuhara stood up and joined Houshou and John while Gene moved beside Naru. He touched his shoulder.

'**Be careful idiot scientist.'** Gene said. He started to help Naru to control his power.

Naru's pov

I could feel my power bounced back to me. I concentrated my power to the book. A flash of light appeared.

I saw Mai looked at this book. I memorized the marked place, it was not far from the place where that Yamada pointed. Mai was smiling and took the book and her small bag. She said something but I can't hear it. She went out from a house and walked to the subway.

She arrived at the place that held a festival. She walked around the festival happily. Suddenly she stopped. I saw she looked at a mother and a child sadly. She whispered something inaudible then she walked deeper, there were a few people there. I looked at the temple that Gene meant. It looked like a normal temple. She walked to the stair. Suddenly she moved to a small stand on the bottom of stair there. She talked to the man and bought a pendant. The man gave her another pendant and smiled. I felt like that man was looking at me. He moved his mouth, 'Come here and you'll find what you searched.' And I was pushed away by unknown force.

Original pov

Naru jerked back and opened his eyes. The book was burned. Houshou snatched the book from him and threw it on the floor. Ryoutarou hurriedly put the fire out. Naru and Gene breathed heavily. They were sweating a lot.

"What the hell!" Houshou said.

John and Yasuhara stood up and looked at the book carefully. "That was close..." John said.

"What a great service..." Yasuhara commented.

Naru ignored their comment and looked at the map. He circled the place and gave it to Gene. "Let's move to this place and we'll see what we can do." Naru said. Gene, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou looked at each other and nodded. They took the map and went out to prepare the stuffs. They moved as instruction without slowing their step. Naru took some necessary things and went to the van. He sighed heavily. He had met his brother. He supposed to be happy but he felt nothing at all.

Gene led the path while Lin drove the van. Naru and Yasuhara sat in silence while re-read the information they had. The other went with Kazahaya and Ryou with the other car.

Soon, they arrived at the place. The road was quiet and clear, there were no stand or even a house there. There were even no people there. They could park their car near the stair. They looked at the entire place but they found nothing except the abandoned temple.

They were walking to the back of the temple but found nothing except the cliff behind that temple. They could see the other city from there. They entered the temple and looking for a hidden door or path to the pond. The temple was dirty and full of web. The shelves were empty and there was a big broken statue and a table in front of it.

They had searched for a while. Suddenly, the two onmyoujis became alerted. They looked around intently. The other noticed the stiffened onmyoujis.

"Do you feel something?" Naru asked. Lin nodded and kept looking around. Naru was looking around but felt nothing wrong before he surprised by a sudden appearance boy who sat on the table hugging his left knee while staring at them. The boy was around ten years old. His eyes were hazel and his hair was dirty blonde. He looked at them with a smile.

"Who are you?" Naru asked to that boy. The other moved beside Naru while looked at the boy alerted but also in confuse.

"How impolite to ask me like that before telling your name, even you are older than me, you know no manner." That boy answered. He giggled childishly.

Naru was going to argued back but Gene cut him, "My name is Shibuya, what's yours?" Gene asked politely and smiled at the boy.

"That's not good too, he is lying! I don't like liar. I don't like that rude man too... Ow, how poor the one who was fooled by him with that sweet smile. Yes, yes, that's right. No wonder she didn't want to go back. She was fooled for a long time..." That boy muttered to himself. "Yup! I think I do the right thing!"

Gene frowned. "Who's 'she'?" Gene curiously asked even he had guessed who was the girl that he meant.

"She is she." That boy answered playfully and giggled.

"Are you Ein?" Naru asked in angry. First, he never likes a wasting time conversation like this. Second, that boy won't answer the question straightly, he even didn't answer any question. The last, he felt that boy know something important but refuse to tell out.

"No but gee, I hate that greedy writer. He gave the name without permission. He was muchhhh different from her. It like a sky and the earth! Especially since he was still a liar even he had died." That boy said while waving a book.

Gene looked at the book in surprise. That was the book that he got from the writer! He recognized it from the label on that book. "Where did you get that!" Ryoutarou asked.

The boy flipped the page. "Of course from where you left it, silly. I don't like liar and this book is a liar too since the writer is a liar!" He laughed.

"I don't understand what he said..." Houshou whispered to Yasuhara and John. They were behind Naru.

"I think he want to say that written in that book is a lie." Yasuhara said while fixing his eyeglasses.

"So everything about Ein in that book..." John cut off by the boy who suddenly appeared behind them. The three men blinked.

"Yup! Not all of them are a lie but MOST of them are! You're smart, eyeglasses nii-san!" The boy said. He held nothing. The book was vanished.

"How's he do that!" Houshou shouted.

Lin's shiki moved and bound him. The boy jumped in surprise and struggled. "Let me go! Hey, it is child abuse! I'll tell the other if you don't let me go!" That boy shouted.

"It is spirit abuse. No law said that you can't do it too." Yasuhara smirked at that boy. Houshou and John sweat dropped.

"Tell us, where's Mai?" Naru who had become impatient asked.

"I don't wanna!" That boy stuck his tongue. "Mai-nee is rather happy with us!"

"Don't make me to use force."

"I'm sure that you can do that but I thought that it is not good because your target is a little child even he is a spirit, Oliver Davis." A man who was suddenly appeared said. He carried the boy on his hand.

Lin looked at him in surprise. How could he break the thread that easy! And he didn't notice it even a bit. Lin gripped his hand tightly. Naru and the other stiffened, especially Naru because that man called him by his true name.

"I told you not to go out." That man said.

"But they kept wandering here and she seemed notice it." That boy reasoned.

"She is searching for you. She is worried to dead."

That boy looked down and sobbed at that man's neck."I'm sorry..." That man stroked the boy's hair slowly.

Ryoutarou shot his shiki but that man could deflect it without moving or saying anything. Ryoutarou cursed lightly.

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked.

That man ignored them and patted the boy. "Let's go home, she's waiting." That man turned and something cut the air. It cracked a bit and that man moved and disappeared to that hole.

"Wait!" Naru and the other ran to that man.

Lin called his shiki to maintain the portal. It took more than half of his power to keep the portal open. He winced a bit. "Naru, I have to stay here. If I moved, the portal will gone." Lin said.

"John, Yasuhara stay here with Lin. The other go with me." Naru ordered. They nodded. When Naru touched the portal, the pendant sparked and covered them. The cover barked into the portal. They were blinded by a bright flash.

In the other side of portal, Mai was hugging Rei while crying. Rei stroked her hair lightly.

"Good girl, don't cry..." Rei whispered to Mai.

"But, but, I..." Mai sobbed.

They stayed silent for a while. Rei knew that Mai need it. She need a silent time with someone beside her so she could face her destiny.

Naru and the other arrived at the pond. When they opened their eyes, they saw some children's spirit was floating over the pond. They also saw the boy just now was in front of them. The children were glaring them.

The wind suddenly became harsh and formed a wind blade. "Kamaitachi!?" Gene said. The sharp wind blade turned to them.

"GO AWAY!!" That boy shouted and the sharp wind blade moved toward them.

They moved their hand in front of them to receive the attack. But they heard a big 'bang' voice. They opened their eyes and saw something protect them.

"Rei-sama! Why!" That boy shouted. The man slapped the boy lightly. The boy looked at the man with tearful eyes.

"Don't be so selfish." Rei said. Rei turned to the other children. "That goes with you all here." The children looked down. Rei turned back to his guests. "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't care about that. What do you want? Where's Mai?" Naru said.

"Naru?" Mai who was appeared from the forest behind Rei asked.

Outside the temple, someone appeared behind Lin. John yelped in surprise. Lin looked back and jumped in surprise. "You..." Yasuhara whispered.

* * *

Double cliffie! (snicker) Let's just said that I'm in a quite bad mood. If anyone read my other story and wondering why I'm not update it with this one, I'll tell you..

I'M RUN OUT OF IDEA!!

So bear with me for a while. I promise to update this and that not more than a week!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Here's another update! Thanks to all the reviewer:

Anonymous- I hope someone can tell me where s the place that I usually wrong. I can't find it by myself...

canadianviolet- Don't worry, I'll make it legal! (devil wing)

-silencer-LOLLIPOP--Yup2 this is ghost hunt. (laugh) I think I make too much ghost here.

Sakuya'sGirl- I'm glad you happy to read this! (Wink)

And all the reviewer!!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 7

Gene's pov

I arrived at a place like a pond. It looked like that it was already night. The only light came from the big moon light on the dark sky with some stars. I remembered when we moved to the portal, it still afternoon.

"Naru, is that really you?" Mai asked. "How could you come here?" She walked to us and stopped beside that Rei.

"I had promised to find you." Naru answered.

"But..." Mai looked at Rei worried. I could see that her eyes were red.

I looked at the blue haired man. He was really looked like a normal human but I could see his enormous aura. He was a dangerous. I'm sure of it.

Rei was holding Mai close to him. "What are you doing to Mai!" I shouted angrily. How could I'm not be angry to see that ghost holding my precious girl and top of it, he made her crying!

"Mai." Rei whispered. Mai shook her head. "Please Mai..."

"I don't want..." She whispered.

"Mai..."

'**Its look like Mai has been manipulated by that Ein or Rei whatever his name.' **I said to Naru. Naru clenched his fist angrily. I could see the dark and killing aura from my brother.

"No, I'm not manipulating her, Eugene Davis-san."

I and Naru looked at Rei surprised. He could hear our telepathy? "You damn ghost! Don't think you can fool me!" Houshou said. "Let Mai go!"

"No! Rei didn't do anything to me! Please believe me!" Mai defended him. Why she called Ein as Rei?

Rei chuckled and cuddled Mai. "Mai-chan defended me!" He exclaimed childishly. I blinked in confuse. Hey hey, where was the serious and rigid atmosphere just now!

"Rei! I'm serious! Hey!" Mai struggled while blushing lightly. The children who were floating on the pond giggled.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan. Let them think whatever they want..." Rei whispered. "I don't mind and don't care."

I looked at the two in front of me stunned. Is it just me or this place was really become hot? "Whoa, Naru's burning..." Kazahaya ,who was behind me, commented.

"Jealous?" Ryoutarou whispered to Kazahaya.

"It's not the time for joking you, two... Can't we become more serious for a bit..."I said to them. I sweat dropped a bit.

"Gene, I'm going to use my PK. I don't want to waste time to wait here." Naru claimed calmly but glared at me like saying –don't try to object with me-. I took his hand but suddenly my hand became transparent and I can't touch him.

Rei chuckled. "I don't think it is the best decision. Oh, speaking of the time. It's your time, Eugene Davis-san. See you again." Rei waved to me and I felt my vision darken. My body started to disappear but I heard he whispered "see you soon..."

The other was surprised. "Gene!" Naru shouted. Suddenly, Rei appeared behind him and whispered something. He pushed Naru and Naru fall into the pond. The children nodded to each other and dived down to the pond.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the water and it was so dark. I hurriedly held my breath. Where am I? Am I going to die? Hey, I am already dead. What am I feared for?

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. I saw someone took my hand. He was surrounded by some children. He took me to the surface. I coughed a bit. Ryoutarou and Houshou pulled us.

"You must learn how to swim, stupid medium." Naru mocked.

"Shut up, idiot scientist..." I replied him back in heavy breath. I really hate to swim.

"Is that all you can say to your saver?" Naru grinned.

"You can be really annoying sometimes. Can I punch you just once?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, because he is a narcissist." Mai said while giggling. We were bursted out into laughter.

A towel dumped into my head. I saw that Rei dumped a towel to Naru too. "What do you want?" I asked in caution.

"It had been a long time since you are in spirit state and now you had back to your body. Shouldn't you be happier?" He smiled at me.

"It is your handwork." I said sarcastically. I glared at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Rei didn't do it, Gene. To tell you the truth, He couldn't manipulate people's mind. He only could manipulate things like making anything like he want or opening the portal to anywhere. I saw it. The woman who you promised to meet is the writer's lover. They once came here to search for Rei but Rei didn't grant their greedy wishes. Of course, Rei didn't take anything from them. They want to seek for revenge. The writers wrote anything bad about Ein and want to spread it. But he was dead because an accident. Then you came to cleanse him. He used his last power to tell his lover." Mai said.

Rei put his hand to the pond. Suddenly something formed. It was a scene like a film.

(The scene is original pov)

A man and a woman came to that pond. They met a spirit that took form as a black fire. Rei that time was in a bad mood because his territory invaded by some strangers. They used some weird spells to open the portal forcefully.

"What do you want?" Rei asked.

"We have a wish. We want money, much money that would never end even we had used it. We also want to be well known over the world." That man said.

'THAT'S TWO WISHES!' Rei shouted angrily in his mind. Before he said anything, the woman continued.

"We will give you any sacrifice. An animal or even a human." That woman said.

The black fire was darker that time. It showed that the spirit was really angry. "What do you think I am? A monster? An ogre? I'm a spirit of nothing. I don't need anything. I don't interested at what you said even a bit. Now disappear from my sight!" Rei shouted angrily. He used his power and threw that couple out. He heard that the couple cursed him and they would seek revenge. "Like I care..." Rei said. Some kids showed up from the pond, they moved around him.

The scene changed. It took place at a house, in a bedroom. There was a spirit that floating on the air and Gene who was looked at him beside the bed. "Please beat it for me." That writer said. Gene nodded and smiled at him. Rei, who was in his human form, was looking at them from the window. He hid his presence so Gene didn't feel him. That writer's spirit pointed at a book and he disappeared. Gene thought that the writer was moved but the writer's spirit hadn't moved that time.

Gene took the book from the table. "Ein?" Gene said curiously. He put the book in his bag and went away to meet his client.

Rei rubbed his head a bit. "Looked like it would be troublesome." Rei said. He sighed a bit. "I was about to take that book..." Rei opened a portal to the other place. It showed a house with a woman and that spirit's writer.

"A medium?" That woman asked.

That writer's spirit nodded. "I don't know his name but he has a dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is around fifteen. I had written your phone in the book. I'm sure he would help." The writer said.

"Don't worry, I definitely will seek for revenge to that spirit. He had taken your life."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you..." This time, the writer's spirit really moved. That woman took her phone and gripped it tightly.

"Even I didn't do anything..." Rei who was watching them said. Rei opened the portal to the pond. He lay on the water lazily. "I don't care whatever he will do... It's not like I did anything anyway..." He closed his eyes.

"He is irritated." Some kids' spirit said while the other nodded in agreement.

"AAAH!" Rei shouted in frustration. He opened a portal and went to it. He saw Gene was standing at the road. "It seems that this medium hasn't met that woman..." Rei said. "Should I take that book and go away... Am I a robber? Or maybe I should explain to him... It's looked like I worried about this stupid..."

"I guess it can't be helped. I should go home and try to contact her again..." Gene sighed heavily. Suddenly a flash of light blocked his vision. A red car appeared and hit him hard. Gene landed at the ground hard. He coughed some blood. He was bleeding on some place. It looked severe, very severe.

Rei was surprised. He sighed. "This is really bad..." Rei commented. "Wonder if he manage till hospital..." He saw the woman went out from the car. She looked at Gene in fear. She shook her head afraid. Suddenly she went back to the car and turned the engine on. "Oi!" Rei shouted. That woman hit Gene once more. Rei's eyes widened in surprise. "What the..." Rei said. That woman took out a sleeping back and put Gene into that bag. She looked around to make sure no one looked her.

She started the engine and drove as fast as she could. Rei cursed lightly. He opened the portal to his pond. The woman who was panicked didn't look around too much so she didn't recognize that place. She took the bag out and threw it to the water. That woman drove away as Rei closed the portal. Rei dived into the water. He sighed heavily. "This is really really bad. His spirit left his body. I think I must do this. But if I do that... But hey, that would work... Oh well, let's just do it." Rei muttered to himself. He used his power. His power surrounded Gene's body. The wound was healing slowly. His body was still working like normal. Gene looked like in deep slumber. The children helped to make sure that his heart still beating and he was still breathing. If he wasn't, they would tell their master.

Rei flied out from the pond. He sighed again. He had lost count how many times he sighed today. "Make sure you did a good job." He said. He forced Gene's spirit to a place.

The next scene showed an old building. Gene was standing there in confuse. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked at some people were running. The building was shaking badly. He saw a girl was in trouble. A shelf was collapsed to her. He ran and used his power without thinking anything to save the girl. The girl was saved but she was unconscious. He felt like absorbed. When he opened his eyes, he found out the girl. It was in the astral plane. "This girl... She has a psychic power... But it still half awake." Gene said. He saw that the girl's spirit opened her eyes.

"Naru?" She asked. Gene knelt down and smiled at her but in his mind he was wondering who she was meant. "You had back..." She continued. "You smiled...You should smile often, Naru..." She said and she went back to her body.

Then, it clicked. "Is she meant Noll?" Gene said.

(End of the scene back to Gene's pov)

"As you see, your soul was separated that time and it was very worst situation. Your heart had stopped. Rei used his power to make your heart keep beating and treat you under the water." The children moved around Mai. "These children helped you too." Mai smiled at the children.

I looked at Rei ashamed. So he helped me and he was the one who make me to be Mai's spirit guide. "Wait! What is he done to you then? He cursed you, didn't he?" Houshou asked.

"How could I curse Mai? Well, I can curse anyone. Usually I would like to curse them to a long suffering better than a quick death..." We all sweat dropped at his statement. "...but I didn't do it. I only separated Mai's memory from her body because she said that she didn't want to worry anyone so I took a part of her memory when she knew a stupid medium until we make our promise. I opened the portal to give her body back and told that man's pet." Rei pointed at Ryou.

"It's a shiki! Not a pet!" Ryou said in annoyance. He crossed his arms.

"Whatever it called. I didn't know that the woman who hit you became a ghost and hit her. His pet rescued her but it was killed by the impact. As the result, Mai's memory was taken by that woman that time because somehow she knew that Mai had seen me. I managed to get the memories back though." Ein explained. "And when I want to give her memory back, a medium spirits took it from me and bind it to the other spirit because he didn't have enough power." I looked down and rubbed my hair nervously.

"So, what about the book..." I said.

"I know about that book and I want to take it before my existence tainted by a stupid revenge. The main reason why I looked after you is because you're too stupid. You were fooled by that spirit. That's why I hate that kindness. You almost died by your kindness!" Rei scolded me.

"To be exact by his nativity and his stupidity." Naru said. I glared at him with –who exactly you sided with- look but he gave me a –I told you the truth- look.

"Well, about Mai, because she had fulfilled her promise, our contract is vanished. Your conscious will back to your body soon." Rei suddenly said

"But... If I go, you'll be alone again..."

"Don't worry Mai, we will meet again."

"But how?"

"I'll take the part as your spirit guide! We'll meet again later!" Mai was crying in Rei's embrace. Rei hugged her and stroked her hair slowly.

Original pov

Mai has calmed and she thanked Rei. Rei released Mai and stepped back. Houshou gave her a big hug. Kazahaya and Ryou joined in. Gene laughed while Naru was in guilty.

Gene knew what Naru's thinking and he smiled at him. Gene patted Naru and nodded. "Mai" Naru called. Mai looked at him. Houshou pushed Mai in front of Naru. "I had something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mai asked. She was clueless as ever.

Naru took a deep breath. **'GO! GO! GO!' **He could hear his brother shouting in his mind. **'Hurry! Hurry! We don't know what will happen in a second. She could gone again if you don't confess now. I'm sure that she will accept!' **Rei gave him an apologic look. He could hear what Gene said in Naru's mind. **'Ow come on! A man who isn't afraid at any ghost, afraid to confess to a little girl?' **Gene mocked.

"Naru-chaaaan!!" Mai called impatiently. She waved her hand in front of Naru.

"I love you." Naru finally said it out even in a quite low voice and blushed a bit.

"You.. WHAT!?" Mai shouted and blushed furiously. Her hand stopped at mid-air.

Naru gripped her hand. "I love you..." Naru said louder.

"N..." Mai stammered. She was blushing and panicked. Rei was trembled furiously to hold his laughter, he also knew what Mai thought about.

Houshou and the other guessed what Mai would say. They were a few meters from the couple. "Why she take a long time just to answer!" Houshou whispered to Gene.

"I wonder when I will be an uncle." Gene giggled. They snickered like a naughty teenagers.

"Of course she will say yes..." Kazahaya whispered to the Houshou, Ryou and Gene who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we're will be a relative." Gene claimed in a whisper.

Mai took a deep breath and looked at Naru's eyes sternly "I hate you, Naru." Mai said.

"See what I... YOU WHAT!?" The other shouted. Naru closed his face with his hand while Gene patted his back.

'**Wow, a new world record. A famous idiot scientist is rejected by a senior high schoolgirl.' **Gene said.

'**Oh my God, It is so embarrassing...' **Naru said.

* * *

Finally Naru can confess but...

Yey, Naru rejected! I always want to make this! (snickered) Okay, the story will come to the end!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lateness!! Anyone mad at me? ( feeling some glare from the other side) Er... THank for the reviewer:

-silencer-LOLLIPOP-- Okay okay, that's easy! Which do you prefer, a long and passionate one or the simple one?

empress of all darkness- Let's see why she hate him...

Gabryell-P-- Don't worry, maybe I would prefer happy end!

flamegirl5500- I wonder if you still thought that Rei is really a good spirit after you read this. (laugh)

eternaltwilight- I'm sorry about the confusing story but I hope you like it! (Smile)

And all the reader! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 8

Gene gave him apologic look. Rei was chuckling furiously at Mai's side. Mai glared at Rei. Rei wiped his tears and winked at her.

"Naru got dumped..." Houshou said in disbelieve.

Naru released Mai's hand and tried to smile but failed miserable. He looked at her sadly. Gene hoped he wouldn't cry.

"It... well... I..." Naru stuttered. It was the first time he fall in love and confessed. Of course, it was the first time he was rejected. Now he knew how the girl's feeling who had been rejected by him.

Mai put her finger to Naru's mouth. "Please let me finish." Mai said. Naru nodded. Mai took a deep breath and looked at Naru angrily.

"NARU YOU'RE CHEATER!! I want to confess first but you!! Argh! First is when I want to apologize but you apologize first and now!! When I'm sure to confess, you confess first! Why are you always got the good part!! Dammit! And You had lied to me since the first time we met! I would prefer to heard your name by yourself but what had happened can't be rewind, so it can't be helped but thinking of that made me pissed!! You narcissist!" Mai shouted out in one breath. She pulled Naru by his collar and gave him a kiss. She was blushing. "I love you too, Naru..." She muttered.

Naru chuckled furiously and burst into laughter that made Mai turned redder.

"She's so unpredictable sometimes. I don't know if she is stupid or idiot..." Kazahaya commented.

"Gee... I hope he is really dumped. I like that neglected dog face." Ryoutarou joked.

"But I like his laughter more." Gene said. Gene grinned while Kazahaya was showing something to them. Kazahaya held his thumb up which replied by Gene with the same action. Ryoutarou sighed heavily and shook his head at the two men in front of him.

Naru was breathing heavily because he had laughed hard. He hugged Mai happily. "Stupid girl, you could never fail to surprise me." Naru said. Mai hugged him back.

Mai slowly disappeared. They jumped in surprise except Rei. "She has back to her body." Rei explained. He pointed at the portal on their back. Houshou walked into the portal. Kazahaya, Ryoutarou and Gene followed.

Naru sighed and walked to the portal. "Take care of her, Oliver Davis. If you hurt her, I will never let your soul eased even if you have dead." Rei warned. "You know, I'm not a good spirit. Well, not at all."

"I won't let anything bad happened to her. Never." Naru said and he disappeared with the portal.

Rei sighed. "You'd better keep your word, Naru-chan." Rei whispered to no one. He looked at the pond sadly.

A figure of woman appeared on the pond. She had a long brown hair and brown eyes. She entered the portal with her own power. She had a quite powerful psychic power. "I want to have a pact with you, spirit." That woman said. "My name is Tsukiyomi Airi."

A spirit appeared on the pond in front of that woman. The spirit out with the appearance which looked like a burning fire but its color was white. "What can you offer to me? I am a spirit of nothing. I don't need anything and I don't want anything." The spirit asked. "How could you make me granted your wish?"

"My daughter... She is five years old now. I could sense her power. Her power is greater than mine or my husband. The other ghost had interested to my daughter's power. My husband died when he protected her and I am not sure that I can do that alone. I want you to protect her. I'll give you everything I have. My wealth, my body or even my soul. I don't care a damn about it. Just protect my daughter." Airi said.

The spirit silenced for a while. The woman gave her a puppy look. The spirit sweatdropped a bit. "Very well, woman. I'll protect your daughter and I want you to give your power as dreamgazer." The spirit said. "You won't know what will happen later, you won't see the future or the past anymore and you won't able to see any spirit anymore."

"I'll accept." Airi said without hesitation. The spirit moved a bit. It seemed he was surprised. "I'll just want my daughter, Taniyama Mai to be save. Whatever it cost I will accept."

The two figures disappeared from the pond. Rei stood at the middle of pond and smiled. "Mai is as kind like her mother. As expected from that mother and child. It's true that I take her power as the price. But the truth, the price was her kindness." Rei whispered. "Her kindness which makes me wants to help her."

Rei was surrounded by the children. The children looked at him silently as he let out a silent tear. "Tsukiyomi Airi..." He whispered. "You're the first one who could make me granted your wish. Maybe you are also my first love." Rei chuckled. "What a pity. A spirit like me can't be compared to a woman like her."

The children vanished one by one. The only one who still there was only Rei. Rei looked at the sky. The dimension that he made by himself. At first it was merely an empty space. Lately, he was interested by the water. Slowly, a forest appeared. But it was always dark and lonely. After Airi appeared, the children spirit started to appear. When Mai appeared, the sky was filled with the moon and the star. "Maybe the sun will risen someday." Rei said to nobody. His figure was showered by the moon light.

Naru appeared at Mai's hospital room. He blinked in confuse. 'Since when the portal moved to the hospital?' Masako, Yasuhara and John were smiled at each other happily while Madoka hugged Mai tightly. Madoka turned to Gene and Naru.

"What are you doing here?" The twin asked in unison.

"Oh my God! Which one is Gene? Oh well..." Madoka hugged the twin. Naru showed discomfort while Gene smiled. "I missed you so much!" Madoka looked at the twin. "Lin told me that Mai got into a coma and I hurriedly come to that place! I took Lin to give the direction (with force) and I didn't expect to see you here!"

Lin was sitting at the chair exhausted. "Good work,Lin." Naru said after he could escape from Madoka's embrace. Lin smiled tiredly at him.

(Flashback, lin pov)

That time, at the temple, a little girl appeared behind us. She was a spirit around ten years old or so. "I'm the spirit from Rei-sama's place. I came here to give you a message from him." That girl said.

John stood in front of us and gripped his bible tight. I couldn't move freely so I had to count on him. "Who is Rei?" John asked carefully.

"The spirit of nothing... The man that created that portal... He is my master. He want me to tell you to close the portal and go to Mai-nee-chan's place. The portal will appear in her room." After that, the girl disappeared.

"So, what should we do, Lin-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"..." I silenced for a while. Suddenly Madoka came to us. She ranted about Mai or so and dragged us. The portal shutted when I was pulled. When we were in car, Hara-san told us that a strange hole appeared and it gradually became smaller.

When I arrived, I immediately reopen the portal that almost shutted. Not long after that, Mai made some noise. Ayako checked her and Takigawa appeared from that portal asked about Mai. Mai opened her eyes when Gene and his friends appeared.

(End of flashback,end of POV)

"Naru." Mai said.

Naru walked to her side. "How do you feel, Mai?" Naru asked.

"Funny... I don't like those cables that connected to my body."

Ayako detached all the cables and checked at Mai once more. "No problem, you're perfectly fine." Ayako patted her head. "Feel better?" Mai nodded. She sat up and sighed tiredly. Her body was stiff. Ayako stepped aside and Naru hugged Mai. Mai was blushing furiously.

"I'm relieved, Mai." Naru said and hugged her tighter.

"Naru, they are still here..." Mai whispered.

"So what? Do you embarrassed to have me as your boyfriend, Mai?" Naru said with a smirk.

Mai blushed as red as an apple. "No... It's just..."

"Boyfriend!? You mean that?? Oh my God! Congratulation, Mai, Naru!" Madoka said happily. The other cheered at the new couple. Naru's hand was still at Mai's shoulder.

"So, who confess first?" Masako asked. Naru showed a tiny red shade. Masako giggled behind her sleeve. Naru looked away.

"Do you want to see the picture? It is so cute!" Kazahaya asked while showing a camera. He gave his thumb up to Gene who returned it back. Ryoutarou sighed heavily again.

"These people..." Ryou muttered.

"Thank you for borrowing it to me!" Gene exclaimed happily to Kazahaya.

"Don't mind, partner!" Kazahaya said back.

Mai buried her face into Naru's shoulder embarrassed. Naru clenched his fist. "Gene... Give me that stupid camera..." Naru said angrily.

Kazahaya and Gene gave a –oops, we have to go now- look to each other and sprinted out from the room. Naru chased them. "Come back here!" Naru shouted.

"No way! You'll kill us!!" Gene and Kazahaya shouted back while laughing. "Caught us before we reached the car!"

Ayako, Houshou, Yasuhara, Masako and John blinked in confuse. Lin chuckled a bit while Madoka was laughing. Ryoutarou shook his head and rubbed his forehead. 'Where is my pocket medicine when I need it?' Ryoutarou thought and sighed again.

"Gene is still brother complex." Madoka claimed.

"And Kazahaya is Mai complex..." Ryoutarou said. "They should act more mature. They are in a hospital but they still can running like that. That stupid duo..." He heard some people shouted at them. "Super idiot trio..." Ryoutarou corrected himself.

Mai slumped down to her bed and growled hopelessly. The other laughed. At the end, Gene and Kazahaya managed to win the chasing race and Naru couldn't destroy that camera. Gene was a bad swimmer but he was a great runner. Naru could snatch it without cared about those rule but his pride didn't let him to do that. Win is win and lose is lose. No excuse. Maybe he should loosened his own rule.

After staying at Kazahaya's house for a while, Gene decided to stay with Naru. Mai moved some of her things to Kazahaya's house while took the other into the apartment near Naru's because it was more near to the school and to the office. She got her own car from his brother and she had a license when she was in amnesia. Nekane and Nekano received her whole hearted. Mai came home sometime with Gene and Naru.

About the woman spirit, Gene, Kazahaya and Ryoutarou who were accompanied by Naru, Lin, John and Masako went to that place but they found nothing. Mai suspected that Rei had done something to her. But she was rather not to think about it. Well, Rei was very fearful if he was mad.

One month later, Mai came back to her school and she got a permission to attend the school again because she had explained that she got into an accident. Her friends only could stare at the girl who once was very poor and stupid but now came to school with a car and managed to chase the entire subject that she left during the accident. This case really helped her much. She was taught by Ryoutarou intensively before she came to school. She said that it was a miracle that she was still alive.

That afternoon, John came to the office with twin children. It was five years old boy and girl. The boy had a quite long brown hair that reached his shoulder and blue eyes. The girl had a long brown hair and blue eyes too. They were holding John's hand. "Who are them?" Ayako asked when John came into the office. Ayako and Houshou were sitting at the couch while Masako and Yasuhara were sitting at the couch oppose them. Gene was sitting at the chair next to Naru who was typing. Lin just came out from his office.

"This boy is Satsuki and this girl is Mitsuki. They are twin children under my care." John introduced.

"Dad, who are they?" Mitsuki asked.

"DAD!?" Ayako and Houshou shouted in unison. Yasuhara was smirking and Masako was looking at them surprised. Naru looked up from his pc. Lin stopped from his track and looked at him. Gene looked at him confused. "John! Aren't you a priest!?" They asked again.

Before John opened his mouth, Mai came in and greeted them. Satsuki and Mitsuki smiled widely. "Mom!" They shouted and hugged her.

"Sacchan! Micchan! I missed you so much!" Mai exclaimed happily and hugged them back.

"We missed you too!!" The twin said. John smiled at the motherly scene in front of him before he felt something hot and cold aura behind him.

John looked at the SPR team with a sweat drop. Houshou was looking at him like saying –what have you done to my daughter?- look. Ayako only opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was very surprised. Yasuhara smirked more. Masako gasped and looked with awe.

Gene moved away because he felt a great killing aura from his side. Lin only could stare at them confused. Naru was looked like ready to kill anyone.

'God, please save me.' John thought.

* * *

The last cliffhanger!! Hehehe, Will John be alright?


	9. Chapter 9

Finally last chapter!! Thanks to the reviewer:

-silencer-LOLLIPOP-- Hope you like it!

flamegirl5500- Maybe he won't get a chance to explain and get killed? Hopefully not...

canadianviolet- Good person doesn't live long? (evil laugh) Okay, let's move on to the story and find out John's condition

HarunoRin- I wonder about that... If Naru could kill by his gaze, I'm sure John will die.

Kay- I updated faster as your wish!

Gabryell-P-- THis is the end! Hopefully you like it!

ANd all the readers! Hey since this is the last chapter, I hope you guys don't mind to write some reviews!! Please... ( Puppy eyes )

* * *

Chap 9

Ayako moved to the twin and stared at them. Mai, Satsuki and Mitsuki looked at her in confuse. "Wow, they looked like a perfect blend of Mai and John. Mai's eyes and John's hair and they are cute!" Ayako said.

"Anou... Ayako-san..." John tried to say something but he was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Houshou said. "John! What you have done to my daughter!!" Houshou said while shaking John's shoulder.

"Bou-san, it..."

"Well, you can't judge the book from its cover..." Yasuhara said while looking back at his work.

"The..."

"John... I don't think you can... Oh my God..." Masako said and slumped back at her seat.

"Please..."

"John-san, I'll pray for your safety." Lin said while taking a step back.

"Lin-san..."

Gene had been far away from his brother. "John, rest in peace..." Gene said.

"He..."

"John!" Houshou shook him again.

John was very irritated, annoyed, and angry because he hadn't got a chance to explain while he was also afraid to see some black aura coming out from Naru. Hopefully he need not to exorcise that one. He shoved Houshou's hand away and took a deep breath. "Please listen to me and don't cut me off!!"John shouted. They all silenced and stared at the priest shocked. "How could we have a child (hey, it's two!) who has been five years old while we only know each other only for three years!!"

"You have to understand those people stupidity and lack brain function, John." Naru remarked sarcastically while closing his pc. "But an explanation would be nice."

John breathed out in relief and blushed a bit when he realized that the other looked at him in shock. "Sorry about that..." John said.

Mai and the twin chuckled a bit. They went to the kitchen. The other took their seat back. Gene had moved back to his brother's side. (Gene is sure really a fast runner.)

"They are Satsuki and Mitsuki. They are an orphan. We found them praying at the church a year ago when Mai came to visit the orphanage. She wanted to pray for Kenji-kun that time. Father didn't mind to take care of them. Mai also likes them. She visits them with me sometime and I don't know since when they called us mom and dad. Mai didn't mind at all. Actually I would like to adopt them but we haven't married..." John received an intense glare from Naru. "We aren't married." John corrected. " They were very sad when I told them Mai is missing. So when Mai has come back, I told them and they eagerly want to see her. They force me to take them..."

"I'm very touched..." Houshou said while wiping his tear. He hugged John tight. "How could I misunderstand you, John!"

"Bou-san! Can't breathe..." John struggled.

"Whoa, dad in trouble." Mitsuki said. She brought a small tray in her hand. Satsuki set the cup on the table slowly. Mai laughed a bit.

Naru's pov

That twin children really irritated me. They took all of Mai's attention. The female one glared to me sometime. She even said to John to marry Mai. The hell I gonna let it happen. Mai is MINE. I really wanted to kiss Mai in front of them all but Mai would hate me if I do that. I was glad that John had taken them home.

But Mai still talked about them and it was irritating me. Especially with Gene's chuckle beside me. I would kill him later. Speaking of Gene, Mother and father said that they would come as soon as possible. Ugh, I would get two stalkers.

Bou-san noticed my jealous eyes and smirked. "Hey Mai, stop talking about that twin. How about your date with Naru?? It had been three months!" Bou-san said.

I looked at Mai. She blushed a bit and figdeted nervously. "Until last week I was still under Ryou-kun's lesson so I didn't have much time with Naru. Naru visited once a while but it only to mock me." Mai glared at me. When I looked at her depressed and confused look, I couldn't help myself not to tease her.

I smirked at her and leaned to her. "Should I say sorry?" I asked.

"Of course! You disturbed me!" Mai huffed angrily. "You..." I cut her off with a kiss. I ran my tongue inside her mouth and she gasped. I let her go and smirked again at her blushing face.

"Take it as my apologize." I said and went to my office. I heard Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san asked Mai alot. I chuckled a bit. I still enjoyed to tease Mai.

After they gone, Gene was in Lin's room and Mai was making tea for me. Mai came and put the cup on the desk. As I expected, she would stay until I said 'thank you'. Like that would happen...

Mai sighed in defeat. "Your welcome, Naru-chan." Mai said while hold the tray tightly. Maybe she trie not to punch me? I chuckled a gain. She was really cute.

"Mai." I called her. She looked at me with a questioning look. "Can you come here for a while?" I asked.

She put the tray at the desk and walked to me. "What's the matter?" She asked me. I looked at her forehead. If I didn't look it carefully, I wouldn't notice that there was a scar there. I took her hand and pulled her. She lost her balance and fall to my lap. "Naru!" She scolded. She blushed a bit.

I caressed her scar. "Is it hurt?" I asked.

Mai stiffened for a bit. She knew about it but she didn't tell the other. "So you noticed it." Mai said. "As I expected from my boyfriend." She giggled.

I narrowed my eyes. "You haven't answered my question." I said.

She looked at me with a smile. "Nope. Not even a bit." She answered.

"Mai..."

Mai laughed a bit. "Stop worrying me Naru-chan. It's really unlike you. Naru that I know is cold hearted and emotionless." Mai said.

I glared at her. "Who said that I worried?" I asked.

Mai laughed and kissed my cheek. "That's Naru that I know." She said.

I smiled at her as she hugged me. I hugged her back. We stared at each other's eyes for a while. I leaned to Mai and we kissed passionately. My left hand was on her waist while my right hand was between her hair. Mai's hands were on my shoulder. Her lip was soft and warm. I leaned more to get more contact with her. I pressed my tongue to her mouth. Her eyes were closed in surprise. She gasped and I took that chance to slip my tongue inside.

"Ng..." Mai let out a sound. She didn't used to for the thing like this, I guess. I dominated the kiss completely. She didn't resist. It felt like the time was stopped that time.

Until...

I heard Gene's voice in my mind. **'O****h ****M****y ****G****od****,**** Oh My God, Oh My God**** mom gonna like this.' **Gene thought. I released Mai. Her face was all red and she was breathing heavily. I put her on my chair. Mai blinked in confuse. "We will continue this later. After I finish with a very big fly there." I said.

Original pov

Mai stared at Naru confused. She could see Naru was surrounded by fire. What was he angry about? Naru opened the door and Gene fall into the floor with a camera and a note.

Gene sweat dropped when he looked up. He took a white flag which appeared from nowhere. (Maybe he is a magician!)"Peace..." Gene said.

That day, a scream can be heard from the SPR office.

END!

* * *

That's the end. Happy ending??


End file.
